After The One
by sparklegirl445
Summary: This takes place right after The One where it leaves off on America and Maxon's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe it, here i was standing in the reception of my wedding. Me America Singer now married to the love of my life Maxon Scheave and moving from a 5 to the Queen of Illea. "OMG, i'm practically a princess now" said May as she spun in front of me, in her creme and gold silk dress. "Well not technically" i said as but i don't think she heard me she was to busy staring at Prince Max of Italy. He was about her age and probably the best looking 13 year old i had ever seen, with sea green eyes, tan skin, and raven black hair. He started to walk over here, " America" said May is my hair and makeup good? "On Point" i replied. "Hello" he said to May just as a slow song came on, "May I have this dance". "With Pleasure" May replied blushing a little. As they walked away i felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me, "America, i think this is our song". As we started dancing i got a little wave of dizzyness and i remembered "Maxon" i said "yes dear" he replied. "There's something i need to tell you"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the selection series but it is one of my faves.**

* * *

May's POV

I couldn't believe it my sister was the queen. I always new she had something special about her and she and Maxon do make such a cute couple! But Aspen, I knew that there was something between them, I knew that they snuck out every night  
to the tree house, I knew that when he came over to do an extra job Mary of it was so he could see Ames.

I also knew that when Aspen came to the castle and saw Maxon and Ames together his heart was shattered into a million pieces. How do I know this? Well, the night before Ames got selected he came to our housed, confessed everything and asked  
for her hand in marriage. My dad said yes and he was going to propose to her but then, she got selected.

But right know back to the future, I was dancing with the price of Italy! As soon as the song ended he asked "Would you like to go on a walk in the gardens"? "Yes" I replied. We were near the tulip section and he was  
in the middle of telling me about him when we heard the rebellion alarm sound. "This way" I yelled And we ran but I was in heels and tripped on a tree root. As I fell to the ground I felt a throbbing pain in my ankle and grabbed it and cried out in  
pain.

I remember Max scooping me up inhis arms and thinking about how the wedding was ruined and then everything turned black.

 **Sorry that my chapters keep ending in cliff hangers! I'll give you the answers to them soon! I plan to write a chapter as often as possible but between homework and sports I'm pretty busy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Maxon's POV

America was crying into my shoulder. She had been about to tell me something but then the rebel alarm had sounded, the guards rushed everyone to the closest safe room but May had stayed missing. Prince Max of Italyhad rushed

in with an unconscious May in his arms but it had been an hour, we still didn't know if it was safe to go out and May was still unconscious. Prince Max had said that they were walking in the gardens when the rebels attacked and while they were running  
/she fell twisted her ankle and then passed out, he thought from pain. But I was looking at her ankle and checking her heart rate later and she still showed no sign of living which made me think something else had happened.

"America" I said "what" she replied so softly you could have mistaken it for a breath. "I'm going to go check and see if it's okay to go out, we need to get May to the hospital." "Please, no!" She cried out " If you got hurt.."

she trailed off with a sob. " your. It going to" I said in the strongest voice I could muster,I wiped the tear off her cheek and stood up. I walked up the stair and peeked through the painting, there were guards laying on the ground and there

was objects strewn everywhere. I saw Officer Ledger walking and talking with the doctor. "Is it safe?" I whispered "Not yet Officer Ledger said looking up and surprised. "The guards that are okay are checking around I'll come get you whenwe

know it's safe. "Okay" I said deciding not to mention Mayknowing that he already had too much on his hands. I ran down the stairs " okay, it's almost sa..." I stopped mid word, May was sitting up in the corner and she was shaking. "May" I said  
/and rushed over "what happened" I fell she said and twisted my ankle but I passed out from pain and I think shock." " Why what did you see?" Americas face was solemn and Prince Max looked like he wanted to hug me. "I saw one of the rebels faces" "  
/who was it" o said my voice shaky because by the looks on there faces I could tell it was going to be bad. " The rebel was your father, Maxon"

* * *

 **Thanks for the review/follow/favorite,guest and AlenSH,do you have any ideas/suggestions for the next chapter? What do you want to happen?**


End file.
